eclipsisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:RiskoZoSlovenska/My barge design
Why are you here lol So what do you: Step 1: Make the refill tower #Upgrade Well Pump to max #Create a semi-tall tower with Ladder Blocks #Build a Transceiver on top of the tower #Make a pipeline from the Transceiver to the bottom of the ladder #Put a Distributor Cap on the bottom opening. If you want, around the Mainland, around Well Pipes, create a max lvl Well Pump connected to a Transceiver. Step 2: Make the sustainability part of the Barge #Spawn a Barge #Place a Distributor Cap on the input pipe; that'll keep it hovering while you build. #Build two Condensers beside the input pipe, with their output pipes pointing the same way as the Barge's #Build two T-Junctions on the Condensers, their small pipes pointing towards the Barge's output pipe. #Connect the large T-Junction pipes together with a Pipe. #Connect the top small pipe to the Barge's pipe (destroy the Distributor Cap there). #Put a Distributor Cap on the last opening. Step 3: Make the main cannon #Build 4 Standard Tanks on the front of the Barge - make their outputs face out in opposite directions, to the sides of the Barge. #Build an Elbow facing up for each tank #Build a T-Junction on top of each Elbow, small openings facing away from each other, towards the sides of the tanks. #Connect the large opening of the T-Junctions together on both sides #Connect the small openings of the front two tanks together #Build a Platform Block on top of the tanks #Build an Artillery on top of the platform, facing forwards Step 4: Finish the piping on the right #Put an upright Elbow on the Artillery #Put another rotated elbow on top of the previous elbow, facing right #Put a T-Junction here, small pipe facing towards the top of the Condensers. #Connect the long end of the elbow to the open pipe at the right side of the tanks. Step 5: Finish the piping on the left #Put a upwards-facing T-Junction on the opening on the left #Build a Spatial Anchor in the space between the Seat, the Tanks and the Condensers, input pipe facing towards the seat. The button has to be easily clickable. #Put a Distributor Cap on the Anchor #Build a Distributor on top of the Anchor, pipe facing towards the left side of the Barge. #Connect the Distributor to the open long pipe from the T-Junction #Put a Distributor Cap on the last T-Junction opening Step 6: Finish central piping #Build a Transceiver on top of the Condensers, output pipe facing the last open small T-Junction opening. #Connect this with a Pipe Step 7: Build secondary weapons #Build 4 up-side down Turrets on the bottom of the Barge. Two on each end facing outwards. #Put Distributor Caps on all the Turrets #Build an Arc Turret on the top of the Barge, so it's range covers both the driver seat and the Art seat #Connect this Arc Turret with a Distributor Cap. Step 8: Add finishing touches #Put some Light Sources on the sides of the Barge to illuminate surroundings during an eclipse. #Place some Platform Blocks on the side to create shields against small-caliber weapons. And you're done! Pros of this Barge design *Multi-purpose; good for bombing operations as well as killing in-foot soldiers. *Heavily armed - 1 main Artillery cannon, 4+ Anti-Personnel Turrets, Anti-Theft Arc Turret Defense. *Fast and efficient refueling system *Can anchor itself *Can drive and shoot at the same time, allows for cooperation Cons You have to give me credit >:D Category:Blog posts